El Otro Yo
by EnterradoR
Summary: Pensamientos de Vegeta sobre sí mismo y su otro yo, ambientado en el torneo universal.
Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Super y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

Hola! Tanto me gusto el nuevo capi de Super que me nació la inspiración para escribir este fic y lo pasé muy bien escribiéndolo (a las 4:30 am aprovechando mis últimos días de vacaciones xd). Tengo que decir que DB Super me ha traído muchas incógnitas que ya me muero de ganas por resolver y el personaje de Frost me ha encantado, me parece muy divertido ver a un Freezer tan noble, es como WTF xD y supongo que Vegeta quedo peor al ver un Freezer asi xD En fin que esta nueva serie me ha dejado con un muy buen sabor de boca en este torneo y la derrota de Goku aunque sorpresiva me ha encantado por las incógnitas que genera en el torneo. Así que sin más que decir ojalá les guste este fic y desde ya les doy muchas gracias por leerlo ^^

* * *

 _ **El Otro Yo**_

* * *

 _"Me hiere su amabilidad, pero no puedo rendirme... para que no haya más guerras en el universo tengo que ganar y conseguir la ayuda de Champa-sama"._

 _"No importa lo que pasé... tengo que ponerme de pie. Así es mi responsabilidad con esos niños. ¡Y yo tengo que cumplir con eso!"_

* * *

Vegeta abrió sus ojos hasta el límite de su capacidad biológica; incluso por un momento pareció superar aquel límite; ¿cómo rayos un ser que era similar a Freezer podía estar diciendo algo tan noble? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

¿Acaso era el mismo ente que gozaba haciendo sufrir a los demás hasta el hartazgo? ¿En verdad se trataba de quien destruía planetas y a sus habitantes como si no valieran nada? ¿O es que acaso estaría fingiendo esa bondad para lograr sus verdaderos propósitos después?

No lo creía posible por la sinceridad que expresaban esos ojos tan llenos de resolución, pero era normal sospechar cuando Frost se trataba de la contraparte del mismísimo Freezer. Simplemente no podía creer que hubiera tales diferencias entre el sexto y el séptimo universo. Era inconcebible, inaplicable, fantasioso. Pero a pesar de lo inverosímil, efectivamente así era. Ejemplos claros tenía en Whis y Vados, quienes eran opuestos en sexo, aunque no así en personalidad. Bills y Champa eran lo opuesto en lo físico, eso saltaba a la vista, pero sus personalidades divergentes en realidad no eran tan distantes la una de la otra.

Entonces, ¿cómo sería el Vegeta del sexto universo? ¿Su otro yo habría muerto? ¿Sería tan malvado como él lo fue? ¿O sería alguien que tuvo un proceso de cambio opuesto al de él?

El príncipe había pasado de ser alguien inmisericorde a convertirse en alguien de bien. Pero quizás ese otro Vegeta fue alguien que vivió el cambio contrario, pasando de ser bueno a un malvado ser.

Si lo existente en el sexto universo era lo opuesto a lo del séptimo podía perfectamente ser así. ¿Pero cómo saberlo? Quizás hasta podía ser que el Vegeta del otro universo era una mujer, un alfeñique o un simple súbdito que nunca perteneció a la realeza de su raza. Qué ironía de la vida sería que aquel título del que tanto se enorgullecía, su contraparte nunca lo hubiera ostentado.

De todas formas, sea como fuere... ¡qué ganas tenía de conocer al otro yo! Sí ¡qué ganas, maldición! De hecho, la curiosidad lo comenzó a cosquillear por dentro como un enjambre de abejas ansiosas.

Y sus ganas aumentaron todavía más con la posibilidad surgida en su mente de que su archirrival, Kakarotto, pudiera tener un doble opuesto en ese universo. Un Kakarotto sin moral ni remordimientos sería el mayor enemigo que podría existir. Un ser que supondría el mayor desafío de todos.

Su sangre comenzó a hervir al pensarlo. Sí, quería conocer a su otro yo y también al del infame Kakarotto. Realmente quería estar delante de ellos y enfrentarlos.

¿Qué habría sucedido en ese universo en el cual la vida en la Tierra desapareció? ¿Qué había sido de los saiyajins en ese lugar? Claramente tuvieron un destino muy distinto al del séptimo. Ese joven chico de su propia raza dejó claro que en esa dimensión los saiyas luchaban contra los malvados.

¡Qué extraño era todo esto y cuantas incógnitas generaba! Y ciertamente mucha curiosidad le daba.

Quizás, más temprano que tarde sabría lo que ansiaba; más temprano que tarde despejaría todas sus dudas. Una fuerte corazonada se lo decía.

Pero de pronto, como un rayo azotando el cielo, su rápido cavilar fue interrumpido por una visión que ni en sus peores sueños podría haber creído posible...

Kakarotto caía derrotado ante Frost. Total y completamente derrotado.

Sí, definitivamente este mundo reservaba mucha sorpresas. De hecho, le tomó varios segundos poder reflotar del abismo en que se había hundido su ser.

"¡Pero qué haces jodido animal! ¿Para eso entrenamos tanto tiempo? ¿para que terminaras perdiendo de esa forma tan simple? ¿Qué diablos te pasó, Kakarotto?", vociferó a lo que más daba la voz de su mente.

¿Qué diablos le habría pasado? No podía creer que el clase baja fuera derrotado de esa forma. Algo así sólo podía infligir incredulidad y eso era precisamente lo que le estaba sucediendo.

¿Cómo demonios había perdido?

Pero la ira inicial de su ánimo mutó a preocupación. Kakarotto, su compañero en la habitación del tiempo por todo el intenso período de entrenamiento, el único en el universo entero al que podría considerar como un amigo, sólo pudo perder por algo que iba más allá de un asunto de poder o habilidad. Algo oculto le había pasado. Algo que no podía descifrar.

Dio un suspiro de agobio, dándose cuenta una vez más cuanto había cambiado su sentir respecto a ese odiado némesis. Pasó de ser la persona que mas detestaba en el mundo a convertirse en el único, además de su familia, por el que se preocuparía.

Pero a pesar de la derrota, Kakarotto era fuerte; esto sólo era un revés que pronto superaría. De eso estaba completamente seguro.

Sin embargo, la caída de su congénere no era tan perjudicial como en un principio esbozó... ahora el devenir del torneo dependería de él. Tantos años de entrenamiento podría lucirlos en la competición más importante de dos universos. Esta era la mejor oportunidad para demostrar que podía ser mejor que aquel que por tantos años había sido el número uno.

Este era el esperado momento en que el regio saiya por fin podría brillar. El momento en que destellaría más que su eterno rival.

Y si "el otro yo" que esbozaba en su mente pudiera ver todo lo que había tenido que vivir para lograr la superación de todo límite, sabría de antemano que el príncipe saiyajin del séptimo universo era mejor que él. Porque, por mas dobles que existieran en los doce universos, como Vegeta nunca habrían dos.

* * *

Fin de la Transmisión


End file.
